finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Third Mandarin
Portrayed by: * Christopher Pizzey - Biology The Third Mandarin was the third incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Mandarin. Appearence In stark contrast to the extravagant dress of his predecessors, the third incarnation wore a brown leather jacket. He would wear a plain black jumper, dark trousers and a black and strapped wristwatch. Personality While his previous incarnations were never heard uttering minor curse words like "hell" and "damn," the third incarnation tended to use these phrases more freely. He was also seen to be more violent, physically coming into conflict with both the Sixth Doctor and Neville Sucrow. He also called humans "stupid apes" and seemed very alien. History Birth After the execution of the Second Mandarin, it was reported that the newly regenervolved Third Mandarin escaped his executioners, found his IDRIS and retreated. The Forest Clown Ending up in a 1984 England forest, the Mandarin, left slightly unbalanced after his execution, concluded that the Doctor would try to track him down and so, knowing of the Doctor's intrest in Earth females, began kidnapping any woman that entered the forest and, due to his clownish laughter being heard, the forest was called the "Clown's Forest", with the Mandarin being the "Forest Clown". The woman he kidnapped were tied to trees and, when the Mandarin believed the Doctor wouldn't show up to rescue them, killed them and left their remains outside the forest. After at least a month of killing, the Mandarin saw that the Sixth Doctor had arrived with his companions Bob Price and Neville Sucrow. Using his flute, he lured Bob into the forest and took her captive. Neville came to save her under the guise of the Doctor, but blew his cover by masqurading as the Eleventh Doctor, since Time Lords only have nine lives. However, Neville was saved by the real Doctor and, after losing a fist fight with the Doctor, the Mandarin fled. However, as he fled, the Mandarin was absorbed by a Crack in Space and disappeared. The Pandorium Scheme After passing threw the Crack, the Mandarin was quick to realise their threat and formed an alliance with the Supreme Toltem, a Cybus-Lord and former General Keall of the Broleticks amoung others to counter the threat, eventually concluding that the Doctor was responsable for the death of reality. On behalves of the Alliance, the Mandarin travelled to Bob Price's house, the night she left with the Sixth Doctor, and by tracing the psychic imprints there he was able to sample Bob's memories and use them to create a scenario the Doctor would not be able to resist, as a way to lure him to the Alliance's trap. This resulted in the creation of a small battalion of Autroleums, disguised as Roman soldiers from a picture book that Bob owned during her childhood, which were placed around Stonehenge, also featured in the picture book, in the year 102 A.D. Among the Autroleums duplicates was a copy of the deceased Neville Sucrow, presumably created because a photograph of Neville in a Roman centurion costume was kept within the pages of the book. The Pandorium, named for "Pandora's Box", another book Bob enjoyed as a child, was placed under Stonehenge. Stonehenge acted as a transmitter, allowing the Alliance members to converge on the Pandorium when the Doctor arrived. Some representatives of the Alliance confronted the Sixth Doctor and explained their intentions. As they had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS, they sealed the Doctor inside the Pandorium to prevent him from using it, believing that only the Doctor could pilot the IDRIS, and therefore averting the disaster. However, unknown to them, Dr. Daphne Downs, one of the Doctor's companions, could also pilot the IDRIS, and was attempting to do so at that time, an action which caused the apparent destruction of the universe. The Mandarin's plan failed and, as a result, several species, including members of the Alliance and the Time Lords were wiped from existence, leaving only stone "after-images" behind. When the Doctor threw the Pandorium into the IDRIS explosion, and created a second Big Bang that "reset" the universe, he remoed the cracks from existence. Technically, due to the Pandorium been used to save the universe, the Mandarin helped the Doctor save the universe and thus his plan did succeed. As the Clown's Forest crack closed before it could absorb the Mandarin, the Alliance was never formed. All members of the Alliance and the Mandarin were restored to their original form and place in space and time. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Guardian of the Solar System" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Forest Clown" *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (After-Image only; Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Incarnations of the Mandarin Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance